Revenge with that Slice of Cake
by Captain Lycan
Summary: Naruto had learned many strange things in this new world but he was about to learn the hazards and rewards of comforting a scorned woman (Lemon, Naruto/Amanda, two shot)
1. Chapter 1

**Revenge with that Slice of Cake**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Part One**

It was a cool Friday evening in Bayville but Amanda Sefton was alone in her small apartment. It had little over a month since Kurt had broken up with her, little over a month since Kitty Pride had sunk her claws into the only boy she had ever had feelings for. That was the thing that made it so much more hurtful, Kitty had over time become one of her closest friends. But the worst of it was the fact she should've seen it coming.

In the absence of superpowers it read like nearly every romance novel she knew of. Two people who are close coworkers/friends/partners one could see from the get go were meant to be more, any other love interests involved were merely place holders or sources of drama. Kurt had even told her that he used to have a crush on Kitty but had assured her they were "just friends" and Amanda had brushed it off.

"I can't believe I was so stupid." She said wiping bitter tears from her eyes before taking a deep breath, "No I-I'm not going to this," she told herself, "I'm going to have fun." Amanda had planned on going out for the night feeling tired of doing nothing but feel sorry for herself. She had made a point of trying to look her best; the seventeen year old had opted for a long sleeve violet blouse that showed off her navel and some cleavage. Her skirt was black and a little more conservative stopping at her knees, her long chocolate hair was done up in the back into a nice bun. Her bust and figure had developed nicely over the past two years and her cocoa-colored skin was unblemished having been spared from the acne that plagued many teens.

Looking at herself in the mirror she felt somewhat better about herself and stepped out of the bathroom to grab her high heels. A soft knock at the door stopped her in her tracks; she approached the door with some caution. Amanda had never hid the fact that she was close friends with mutants from anyone and as a consequence had been harassed from time to time. She remembered the first time some creep left a note in her locker describing in graphic detail what he'd like to do to a "mutie lover" (it was one of the nicer things he'd called her) like her. Her fear turned to bitterness as she remembered how Kurt had held her after, the comfort she had found in his arms.

When she got to door she cautiously peeped through, the lighting in her living room was low enough that the person shouldn't notice. Standing on the other side however was someone she knew from the institute, someone who had been a friend to both her and Kurt actually. Amanda put on the best smile she could manage and opened the door,

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" The boy with a head full of brilliant golden spikes and whisker-like markings on his face looked at her in way that reminded her of Professor Xavier. His cerulean eyes seemed to look right into her soul, if they hadn't been filled with concern Amanda might have found it unnerving. Of course it was hard to feel unnerved by someone wearing a traffic cone orange sweater.

"I've been worried about you Mandy-chan." He explained and then looked somewhat guilty, "I would've come by sooner but between training X-Force and all the crap that's been goin-"

"It's fine Naruto, saving the world matters a little more than my personal problems." She assured him; Naruto sighed and put his hands into the pocket of his black jeans.

"Friends always matter," He said with some firmness as if it were some personal mantra before his expression softened, "especially when they're going through a rough time." He then scratched the back of his head looking uncertain of what to say next. Amanda had never met anyone who was as expressive as Naruto, not even…Kurt. The young woman expression fell upon thinking of him; to her surprise the blonde haired boy gently hugged her,

"I'll skip the whole "are you alright" thing since your obviously not. But if you want to talk about it we can." Amanda sighed and returned the hug; it really was sweet of him to check in on her like this even if the break up was the last thing she wanted to talk about.

"Thank you," She told him as she broke the hug and looked up at him with her chocolate eyes, " I really mean that," she said in an assuring tone hoping not to hurt his feelings "But I was going to go out and just try to put all of this out of my mind." Naruto simply nodded,

"I guess that's a good idea," He smiled broadly at her, "well I'll stop bothering you then." and turned to leave, Amanda watched him go. She felt a little a sad watching him, honestly she hadn't had much company since the breakup.

"Naruto wait!" she said, he turned around looking somewhat surprised, "Do you want to come in for just a minute? Please?" A little while later Amanda handed a slice of homemade pound cake to Naruto before sitting next to him on the couch.

"Thanks Mandy-chan," Naruto said flashing one his trademarked grins before eating it. To her surprise Naruto actually used a fork; he had clearly picked up some table manners in the past few months,

"How do like it?" He gave her thumbs up before finishing the cake quickly but without making a mess. It was a nice change, watching him eat before was akin to watching a train wreck. Horrifying but you couldn't turn away. Honestly Naruto had made great strides from the emotionally volatile individual he had been when first brought to the Institute,

"That was good," Naruto assured her once he had swallowed the last bite. Naruto sighed as he set his plate down his expression becoming a little more somber, "We're all worried about you." Amanda crossed her arms and looked away,

"I...I can't stand," her demeanor darkened, her tone carried a hint of bitterness, "I can't even stomach the idea of being anywhere near either of those two." She looked down at Naruto, "I loved him," tears stung her eyes, "you know my parents threw me out of the house when they found out I was sleeping with him." Naruto's face reddened but Amanda didn't notice as everything she had been holding in erupted forth "They don't even speak to me anymore!" For the second time that evening she felt Naruto's arms around her. Amanda buried her face into to fabric of his shirt, his hand running up and down her back, "I stayed with him because I loved him! How could he just leave me and get with her?" She sobbed,

"I don't know a lot about relationships," Naruto admitted, "but people are complicated. Maybe it wasn't that simple." Amanda took a step away from him and gave him a level look,

"Yeah it wasn't that simple! He was screwing her behind my back at least a month before he dumped me!" The ninja from another world looked like a deer in front of oncoming semi,

"A month? Are you sure?" The blonde asked her timidly, Amanda glared at him for what to him felt like an eternity. When she spoke again her tone was barely above a whisper but in Naruto's limited experience with women such a thing was really not a good sign,

"Am I sure?" She asked taking a step towards him, arms crossed, "Well there was fact that he stopped being able look me in the eye around that time. That he couldn't be intimate with me, one of times we tried I pulled down his pants and his underwear was missing!" the tears started to run again, "I laughed thinking he was just being his forgetful self. I thought the intimacy problems were because Mystique was back, the last time that evil bitch was around he'd scream out her name when we made love." That was all a little TMI for Naruto but he stood firm, she clearly needed to let all this out.

Amanda wasn't sure how long she had ranted or how long it been since she just sat back down on the couch feeling emotion exhausted and more than ashamed of herself for blowing up on the person who had come to help her, "Here," Naruto handed Amanda a steaming cup of tea, that heartwarming smile on his face, "You looked like you could use this," Amanda couldn't help but return the smile. He then oddly enough sniffed her, which elicited a raised eyebrow from the dark skinned young woman,

"Your perfume and the tea smell almost exactly the same." He commented,

"Jasmine," She explained taking a sip of the surprisingly strong tea, "I shouldn't have blown up on you like that, especially since you were crushing on Kitty pretty hard." In other circumstances she might have giggled at the reddening of those whiskered cheeks and the way he started sputtering denials. Instead she placed her hand on his cheek and turned his face towards hers, "It's okay," She told him, "everyone knew,"

"Everyone?" Naruto said looking mortified and buried his face in his hands when Amanda nodded,

"Me and some of the other girls were actually trying to set you two up." He looked at her in surprise, still red in the in face,

"Thanks," He squeaked, Amanda thought it was cute and more than a little saddening.

_"The way he's acting you'd think he'd never had a gi..." _Amanda looked at him when she remembered what he'd said early, "Naruto? Have you ever had girlfriend?" His face went even redder which the young woman hadn't thought possible,

"Well no," He said scratching the back of his head, "there was a girl I really liked, she was one of my best friends, my teammate but...she didn't feel the same." Amanda hadn't seen Naruto look this dejected since he had been brought to the institute. Those brilliant blue eyes seemed to dim a little, Kurt was the only other person she knew who's eyes were truly windows to the soul,

"I'm so sorry," Amanda said knowing all to well how little those words did to help. Naruto had tried to help her despite having his clearly having own problems. A thought occurred to her, she managed a suggestive smile, "I know she's a little older but you and Shan seem pretty close, have you thought about asking her out?" Naruto looked at her strangely,

"Shan...only likes girls," Amanda was fairly certain her eyes almost popped out of her skull. The blonde shinobi hadn't really noticed as he went on, "she was actually kinda upset over the thing... with them." Her shock momentarily went to confusion,

"With Kurt and Kitty? Why would she be...? The young woman though was able to put two and two together. Amanda sat her cup down on the coffee table and got up to start pacing back and forth,

"OH MY GOD! I-I I can't believe this!" Amanda ranted, "you, that muscular Russian demigod, and even a lesbian! All those choices, why Kurt?" She looked at Naruto, "What do all of you see in that flat-chested, skinny, airheaded clutz?" The blond look at her sadly ,

"Look," Naruto started with some hesitation before taking a deep breath, "I really don't know a lot about this kinda stuff but they've made their choices." He told her, getting up and taking her hands. Amanda couldn't look away from those cerulean pools, "Please, being angry about stuff like this is normal but it won't help. This isn't you, you're a kind, accepting person and a real babe to boot, you'll find someone who'll be good to you believe it!" Amanda couldn't help smile a little, between those eyes and that warm charm why some girl hadn't snatched him up already was beyond her. His expression became somewhat sad, his tone became pleading "For your own sake Mandy-chan, let go and move forward. I've seen too many people who've let anger destroy their lives."

Naruto gently squeezed her hand, she looked at him clearly conflicted. He couldn't help but notice by the scent of her perfume, the softness of her hand. Naruto tried to focused back on Amanda only to notice she was looking at him rather oddly. It wasn't an angry look but something in her eyes made him feel nervous, "You know Jubilee gave me similar advice about a week ago." Amanda told him as she started gently trace the markings on his left cheek making him blush,

"Really?" His voice was tight, his heart started hammering in his chest. There was a look of brief hesitation on her lovely face before it gave way to something that struck Naruto as being vaguely predatory.

"She said I needed to get back on the horse." Any thoughts about how strange the ninja from another world found that statement didn't last long. The dark-skinned beauty grabbed his head and engulfed his lip in one hell of kiss. She tasted like the jasmine tea, her hands made their way to the back of his neck and head. She ran her fingers through his hair sending tingles throughout his body. Naruto tried to make sense of this situation while his ability to do so was being rapidly eroded by her aggressive ministrations.

Amanda broke the kiss for a second of before going right back at it, pressing her warm body against his and resumed. Naruto could feel the anger behind it all, _"She's trying to vent, she needs to do this."_ popped up in the back of his mind. The thing was he didn't find himself minding; after never getting anywhere with Sakura and later Kitty he understood frustration. At that moment her tongue started probing every inch of his mouth bring his full attention back to her. The blonde teen began sucking her tongue eliciting a moan from Mandy that made him shudder. It encouraged him to wrap his arms around her waist, to feel her warm skin through the thin fabric of her blouse.

Mandy was in heaven, she loved the texture of Naruto's strange hair and the spicy taste of his mouth. There was also a hint of sweet she guessed was from the cake earlier, it was very different from Kurt's musky flavor. One of Naruto's hands hesitantly started to move downward to her bottom. Feeling impatient she reached behind her back to bring his hand to her nice round, ample ass. Getting the message he began kneading one of the wonderfully firm globes through her skirt. From the way he started to pick up pace she guess he like what he was feeling. Amanda herself snaked her hands up the back of Naruto's shirt amazed by the feel of Naruto's muscles.

She had seen that Naruto had inhuman strength which had struck her as strange considering he was so lean. Actually feeling the steel hard muscles moving beneath the rough skin she now understood. It also made her realize how much he had to hold back to keep from hurting her. Kurt had expressed similar concerns during sex, while not considered "superhumanly" strong he was much stronger than most people she knew. Honestly everyone at the Institute seemed to be Olympic level in terms of physicality to her,

"_Maybe Kurt wanted a more durable playmate." _she thought bitterly, _"I hate feeling this way, why was it so easy for him to move on? What was I for him? A placeholder? Practice?" _Jubilee's blatant suggestion to "get back on the horse" had mortified her at the time. But she couldn't help but enjoy this, she and Kurt had always been fairly tame when it came to love making. They had talked about trying new things before well... "Oh!" she cried out in surprise, Naruto had managed to pull her skirt up and get his hand into to back of her panties. His hand was directly on her smooth skin, his fingers teasing between her cheeks causing her to get goosebumps. Naruto's eyes were closed as if he were savoring the feel of her bottom. As she enjoyed being touched with enthusiasm for the first time in two months an idea came to her. One that seemed to both aroused and mortified her all at once.

A moment later Amanda gently grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled it away. He didn't resist but did give her a pitiful look, those whiskers and big blue eyes made him look him look truly adorable, "Did I do something wrong?" Amanda shook her head and smiled at him in a way that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Her fingers began stroking the bulge in his now painfully tight pants,

"Wait just here just minute, it'll be worth it." She promised him as she turned and walked towards her bedroom. Naruto stood there feeling both nervous and excited, hoping this wasn't a mistake. He may not have expected this to happen but God did they both need and want this on so many levels. The ninja was now seeing Jubilee's insistence on him coming to visit Amanda in a different light.

"_She tricked us both!" _He realized,

"I know it's here somewhere!" Amanda shouted followed by what sounded like the dismantling of her bedroom furniture.

"_Depending on how this goes I'll thank or kill Jubilee in the morning." _He thought as Amanda walked out with a small, clear bottle in hand. Naruto thought she seemed somewhat nervous for a moment. She smiled at him but Naruto knew better than anyone it was a mask. He looked at her uncertainly before speaking,

"We both need this and I honestly want you," He admitted making Amanda flush, "but please don't do something you'll regret, no one's worth that. Not Kurt and certainly not me" Those lovely dark eyes regarded him; he could tell she seemed both surprised and touched. She walked up to him and gently kissed him on the cheek,

"Do you really want me?"

"Yeah Mandy-chan," He said with a nod, "honestly I thought it was kinda sexy how you took charge."

"Really?" She asked as her full lips curved into a sly smile, Naruto nodded looking somewhat embarrassed by the admission, "Well then," She said tracing his jawline with her finger,"strip!" The unexpected strictness of the command sent a shiver through him. He frantically started pulling his clothes off, first went the offensively orange shirt giving her a view of his bare body. He was built like Bruce Lee, lean but very muscled. The make out session had warmed her up but watching him strip on command brought her to a simmer.

Amanda had never tried to be controlling with Kurt, she had never complained about how many dates he canceled because of the X-Men. She hadn't been mistrustful of how close he was to Kitty. She had thought herself understanding and trusting at the time but now felt like she had been a doormat. Maybe this was why things fell apart with him; maybe if she had put her foot down more often he would've respected her more. For once she was in control of things and it felt so good.

The sound of Naruto unzipping his pants brought her back to the present and found some much needed humor in Naruto's bright orange boxers. With his sizable erection it looked like he was wearing traffic cone. She managed to keep herself from laughing but her smile broadened. The fact Naruto was removing his underwear also helped; the ten inch erect member was a pleasing sight. It was even bigger then Kurt's satisfying eight incher, "Looks like instead of getting back on the horse I'll be riding a stallion." She said walking over to Naruto snaking one hand around his neck to kiss him while another went to his lower regions. Her fingers played with bright blond curls for a bit raising goose bumps all over his body before trailing along the shaft to the tip. Her delicate hand then wrapped around the rock hard member to give it a hard squeeze.

Naruto moaned but to his initial disappointment she released him and stepped back. Pulling out a few pins she let down her long hair that went down to the small of her back. She then slowly took off her blouse revealing a black lace bra and the full-sized breasts they held. Naruto stared wide eyed and visibly squirming as she took a moment to fold the top and placed it on the coffee table. She then repeated the process with skirt revealing a pair of matching panties, "Wanna take off my bra for me?" She asked seductively, Amanda suddenly felt what she thought was a breeze and quickly realized her bra was on the ground behind her, "What just happen-"

Amanda blinked in surprise when she realized Naruto was now in front her admiring her breasts. They were the size of large grapefruit with nipples the color of dark chocolate, looking up he saw she was looking at him expectantly. For once in his life Naruto didn't need any dumbed down explanations or instructions, he simply did what any red blooded male would do. His mouth enveloped her left breast while his right hand went to other. He inhaled the scent of her jasmine perfume and reveled in the salt sweet taste of her skin. He loved firm yet soft feel of her breasts and the sounds Amanda made were driving him onward. He licked, sucked and nuzzled his way across her chest to her other nipple living a trail of saliva.

The young woman caressed his spiky hair feeling herself becoming more aroused by his energetic efforts to please. Not too surprisingly he manage to get his hand back down into her panties and was once more feeling up her ass. Without warning he then bit down on her right breast making her cry out. It wasn't out of pain but pleasure and surprise, Kurt had done that once in a moment of passion. She still had a small scar on her shoulder from where his fangs had penetrated her skin. Amanda had found it erotic Kurt on the other hand had been mortified over it despite her insistence it was okay.

Naruto had moved back to her another breast so she examined the now extra sensitive mound. While he hadn't broken skin Naruto had left a bite mark, she traced the impressions left by his teeth that encompassed part the nipple. From what she could tell the love bite wouldn't leave any lingering marks to her relief. The spontaneous act had served to push her to edge, the front of her panties were now wet with want, "Naruto stop," she told him, with some regret he stopped. He glanced at the love mark on her breast looking a little embarrassed, "I enjoyed it, don't worry." Amanda cooed, "Now lay down baby," He complied with some hesitation as the young woman picked up the small bottle she had brought out earlier, "it's my turn to make you feel good." She told him as she walked towards him swaying her hips,

Amanda got down on her knees next to still his erect shaft she then squirted a handful of liquid from the bottle into the palm of her hand. Realization dawned on Naruto as she started rubbing her hands together, _"That's lube." _The thought was strangely calm in contrast to his increased heart rate and reddening face. Amanda smiled when she the look on his face, "Your so cute," She bent down and planted a kiss on the shaft of his pulsing penis. She then started to rub the lubricant on the shaft making him shudder and moan. She went up and down the length of the hard making sure it was coated before focusing on the tip.

Naruto gripped the carpet, he felt like he'd explode any second but it stopped. He sent Amanda a hurt look, "I'm so sorry baby," She said apologetically as the young girl stood up and dropped her panties without ceremony. She then sat on him, straddling the ninja with her legs, and her wet womanhood on his stomach, "But I promise this will be worth it," She assured him caressing his cheek, Amanda then started repositioning herself over Naruto's manhood, "This is something Kurt had always wanted to try," She told him as she grabbed the throbbing organ and descended, "Something I would've let him try if hadn't left me."

Naruto realized his lubed up cock was being guided toward her ass, her wonderfully big, firm ass. He watched and felt the tip vanish between her cheeks followed slowly by the rest of his penis. She paused it hit her rectum, she took a deep breath before continuing. The ninja groaned at the feel of his manhood entering her warm, silky, and unbelievably tight insides. To Amanda's surprise the pain was minimal as she finished taking in Naruto's phallic organ. It was a strange sensation though, seated on top of him she slowly rolling her hips like she would if she were having conventional sex in this position.

Having her anal walls stretched was somewhat more painful than expected but she was determined to endure it. Naruto's breathing became heavier, his blue eyes looked into her dark ones conveying arousal and desire as well as they did compassion. Yet the ever present kindness was still present if somewhat clouded by the other emotions. Naruto reached up and started massaging her breasts. The pleasure she felt from that seemed not cancel out the uncomfortable sensations but to merge with them, "Better?" The ninja asked in husky tone,

"Much," She answered as she started to pick up the pace and slid a finger into her dark folds. Naruto began gently thrusting upward syncing his movements with hers, being able to read and react to the movements of others was a vital skill for a ninja, _"Never thought it could be used for something like this," _He thought with a grin and started pinching and teasing Amanda's chocolate nipple. Her mocha skin began to glisten with perspiration, Naruto had always thought her exotically beautiful. While he had liked Kitty and still thought of her as a friend he had to say Amanda was sexier. The young woman herself was enjoying the sight of Naruto's muscles flexing and move beneath his skin.

"Kurt-is-a-moron!" Naruto grunted to Amanda's unending delight. She slipped a second finger inside herself and gripped Naruto's shoulder with her other hand as she started riding him,

"Damn straight!" She shouted as her ass pounded his cock as hips thrust upward, "Kitty's tiny ass can't take this!" For Amanda the pain was fading to numbness, the pleasure being given by Naruto's groping hands and her own fingers was building. The blonde himself being brought closer to the precipice. It wasn't just the sex itself but the ever stronger scent of her musk and ever louder cries. Naruto own increasingly feral grunts and snarls were heightening Amanda's arousal as her vaginal walls started to tighten around her fingers. Kurt made sounds like that sometimes though he sounded like a predatory cat. The whiskered ninja sounded like a deepthroated wolf or some other wild canine. At long last as Naruto's penis went deeper and harder it began send pleasure not pain pulsing throughout her body, "Oh god I'm so close!" She cried,

"Me too!" Naruto practically growled, Amanda put her back into in trying to keep pace with Naruto. He was pumping into her at a speed Kurt never did, pushing her over the edge. Amanda screamed his name as her pussy clenched around her fingers and cummed. A heartbeat later her was cries were joined by Naruto's as his thick semen filled her bowels. His seed acted as extra lubricant as Amanda tried to ride out the orgasm. She hadn't felt anything this potent since Kurt had tail fucked her so she was determined to get everything she could out of this ride. Amanda put everything she had into it as Naruto continued to release an impressive amount of semen into her.

Eventually they began to slow down with Naruto giving one last hip thrust and Amanda letting out one last soft cry. He looked at her basking in the afterglow, her dark skin covered in beads of perspiration. Amanda looked at Naruto, his skin was flushed and eyes were glazed over but he didn't seem to be as worn out. The young woman tried to get up but found her legs to be uncooperative so instead she just laid down on top of him with his still hard member still in her. It was something she and Kurt used to do after lovemaking, they'd both to sleep in each other's arm while still joined. The young woman pushed that thought away not wanting to spoil the afterglow.

They shared a lazy kiss before she made a second, more successful attempt of dislodging herself. Naruto seemed to have picked up on what she was doing since he helped. A wet noise accompanied his penis being pulled out of her along with a some sadness on her part. Amanda snuggled up next to him and rested her head on his chest. He ran his fingers through sweat soaked hair, "Was, was I any good?" He asked her quietly,

"Of course baby," She assured in a perplexed tone,_"Where di-oh god this was his first time!" _Where bitter feelings towards Kurt had failed guilt succeed quite well in popping the afterglow bubble. Amanda sat up, her now throbbing rectum forced her to be on her knees, "You should have told me you were a virgin, I-I wouldn't have taken that from you," Naruto blinked in confusion,

"It's fine Mandy-chan," Naruto assured her taking her hand, "like I said we needed that and wanted that." He flashed her one of those dazzling grins, "Plus you were incredible babe." Amanda sighed and looked away,

"Naruto the first time is supposed to be special with someone you care about." Amanda felt shame, had bitterness driven her to become like this? Perhaps she did need to let it go, she felt a pair of lips on her fore head,

"You're precious to me Mandy-chan, you and Kurt were my first friends in this world. I'm glad my first time was with you, your kind person at heart." Naruto cupped her cheek in hand to bring her so she could look him in the eye, "Plus I've traveled across two worlds and I've gotta say you're one of the most beautiful girls I've seen." Amanda felt tears run down her eyes upon hearing those words. She practically tackled him in a tight hug and planted a sensual kiss on his lips,

"Let's go to my room," Amanda told him as she managed to stand up, "Well clean ourselves off and then I'll give a proper first time, real sex not revenge anal."

"You don't have to-" Amanda placed a finger on Naruto's lip, one that had been inside her womanhood moments ago. While not intentional it seemed to silence him as he sniffed and got up without any dissent. To her surprise he then scooped her and started carrying her bridal style to her room,

"You seem to be having trouble walking, I get the feeling it's my fault." He said with an impish yet embarrassed grin, Amanda wrapped her arms around her neck,

"It is," She said trying to sound stern but failing miserably, "but it's okay." Amanda then kissed him on the cheek as they went into her room for the second round.


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

For the second time that evening Amanda was in the cramped bathroom getting ready. After scrubbing Naruto lower regions clean she had asked him to wait on her bed while she showered and freshened up. She had reapplied her makeup, for "clothing" Amanda selected a lavender bra and panty set decorated with a lovely floral pattern. The bright color created a lovely contrast with her dark skin, easily the most erotic piece of clothing she owned.

Satisfied with her appearance Amanda was looking at the small collection of oils and perfumes she owned. Kurt had once mentioned that Naruto had a stronger sense of smell then the average person. She herself had noticed how he responded to scent and thus decided to experiment. She rubbed a little jasmine oil on her neck before picking up a seldom used bottle of perfume.

It was a more expensive fragrance, something she had splurged money on hoping to enhance her sex appeal. Kurt had expressed his fondness of it before thing between them became...difficult. It was a musk scented perfume with a hint of something floral to it, considering its strength she only used a little bit of on certain areas, _"Maybe next time I can try different scents,"_Amanda paused and blinked, _"will there be a next time?"_

She had thought of Naruto as a friend, he had reminded her of Kurt but with a darker side she had glimpsed. Amanda would always remember the beating he had given the Brotherhood not long after being brought to the institute. Lance had made the moronic mistake of harassing Kitty in front the recently arrived ninja. Naruto even then had shown interest in the brunette and well it hadn't been pretty. Amanda had seen the pain beneath his anger, a good person who suffered greatly.

It was somewhat unfortunate the Brotherhood wound up being an outlet for that pain. But Naruto had protected her and the others, while Kitty and Kurt had been left with mixed feelings Amanda had been thankful. Over time she had formed an odd friendship with him, was it a friendship she had just wrecked?

Amanda couldn't deny she found him attractive, that she liked him as a friend. Did that add up to having feelings for him? Honestly she didn't know if she felt up to starting a relationship right now. Could the two of them stay friends at least? Would they be closer friends for this? Cupping the breast Naruto had bitten she had to admit she wouldn't mind having sex with him again.

If Kurt had hooked up with anyone but Kitty she might have attributed him breaking up with her to him being put off by her interest in upping their sex life. Pride was the real life naughty schoolgirl; her romps with Lance in the back of his jeep were the tip of the iceberg.

In a way she had once envied Kitty for being able explore her sexuality with such ease. Amanda's upbringing had been staunchly conservative. Her parents hadn't given her the "talk" to after her first period even then it had been about labeling it something vulgar unless you were a married adult. She wondered if her repressive upbringing was the source of her fascination with sex.

The young woman had always been taken on some level with the idea of rough sex; she did enjoy gentle lovemaking but wanted to explore other things. With her fingers she felt the small scar on her shoulder, a reminder of the onetime her and Kurt had tried anything kinky.

Despite everything she couldn't help but be aroused by the memory of that night; fangs in her shoulder and his tail deep inside of her. Kurt himself had enjoyed it in the heat of the moment but had been afraid afterward. It had taken a lot of work on her part to convince him that those desires wasn't something inhuman but Kitty had beaten her to the punch.

Amanda took a deep breath and pushed it all away as Naruto's words came to mind, _"They've made their choices,"_ Glancing at the door she made hers, in the morning she'd have talk with him to make sure he understood this was a one night thing until she could sort things out. But for now she make sure he'd enjoy this, it really was touching that he wanted her to be his first. With that warm thought she opened the door.

Naruto sat cross legged on her bed buck naked and was rendered slack jawed upon seeing her in lavender lingerie. Amanda smiled and brushed her hair behind her ear as she enjoyed being admired. The ninja struggled for a moment to regain the ability to speak coherently, "So what are we doing this time?" He asked making a respectable effort to make eye contact,

"It's your first time, so whatever you want." Her rectum throbbed at that very moment compelling her to add: "except anal." Feeling a sense of Deja Vu upon seeing Naruto's worried expression Amanda decided to cut him off, "Anal leaves you sore, especially the first couple of times you do it." She explained,

"Oh okay," Naruto said and then looked a little sad, "I can't even touch it a little? I'd be gentle." He pleaded pitifully. Amanda tried not to smile as she rolled her eye in faux irritation,

"One touch," She told him trying to sound stern as she climb onto the bed with him being mindful to stay on her knees. It was decent sized, like most of her furniture it had been donated to her by her friends at the Institute after her parents had thrown her out. Amanda shoved those thoughts out of her mind as she embraced Naruto and kissed him passionately before whispering, "but remember I have other body parts you can touch." into his ear making him shiver before turning around to give him easy access to her bottom.

"One quick touch," He told her, Amanda felt him partially pull down her panties and plant a kiss on her left cheek, "get well soon." Naruto cooed giving her bottom a gentle pat. It occurred to her that the ninja might be anally fixated. When she turned back around it was Naruto this time who surprised her with a kiss as his hands gently explored her body,

The pace was slow and gentle this time, the boy she had once seen shatter concrete handled her so tenderly. His tongued probed her mouth, one hand was entwined with her hair while the other caressed her inner thigh. But the pace began to pick once the scent of her musky perfume hit his nostrils, his lips began to dance across her throat and neck. His fingers began slowly rubbing the front of her panties, "Oh god yes," she whimpered, with those words of encouragement Naruto gently tugged her panties. Amanda laid down more than happy to part with the lingerie, to her amusement once he got them off he sniffed the panties before discarding them.

Immediately though she felt that cerulean eyed gaze focus on her womanhood. Naruto looked upon the dark pedaled lips in wonder, gently stroking the glistening flower between her legs. Laying down beside her the young man slid a pair of fingers inside of her; experimentally he began to slowly pump into her. At the same he leaned in he resumed kissing her while inhaling the musky, floral scent. He worked his way down her neck and shoulder as her hips began moving in sync with his fingers. Amanda shuddered when his lips found the small scar on her shoulder. He paused and raked one of his large canines over the mark eliciting a much deeper sound out of her than her usual cries.

Naruto then bit down her shoulder he pumped deeper into her, it'd leave teeth marks but nothing permanent. Amanda's hands gripped the blanket beneath her making no effort to quite her cries. While inexperienced (he didn't seem know what do with her swollen clit) Naruto seemed to be able to pick up on what aroused her, the part of mind still functioning wondered what he'd be like once he picked up some experience. As she started arching her back Naruto released the grip his teeth had on her shoulder, a whimper of disappointment could be heard between cries of pleasure. He then made his way down to her chest, kissing the tops of her lovely breasts. With his free hand he freed them the confines of her bra; with his tongue he traced the bite mark on her right breast. Naruto teased the nipple a bit and then bit the breast again, though far gentler then he had her shoulder to avoid actually hurting her.

With that extra bit of pain and pleasure Amanda came, her vaginal fluids coating his fingers. Naruto's mouth journeyed from her breast down stomach towards her wet genitalia. Rather than actually eat her out Naruto began to gently lick her clean. Closing her eyes she enjoyed being serviced the young women couldn't help but wonder about what had just happened. Pain seemed to bring her pleasure to some degree, the broken arm she had got in a bike accident when she was fourteen had just hurt like a bitch. It helped her knowing Naruto seemed to have an edge to his sexuality as well. Would that make them a good couple or just good in bed together?

The scent of spices intermingled with a familiar musky scent, opening her eyes Amanda noticed Naruto's face right above hers, "Are you alright Amanda?" The young woman blinked, he had always called Mandy-chan of Sefton-chan, she recalled Kitty explaining the importance of honorifics in Japanese. She didn't remember everything but the thing that was sticking in her mind was that addressing someone without honorifics was either very rude or very familiar. From the look in his eyes bad manners was the farthest thing from his mind,

"_Oh boy,"_She thought, Amanda took a moment to formulate a response, "Naruto," She bit her lip, "you understand this is a onetime thing? I need to get my head on straight before I can think about a relationship." the young woman propped up on one elbow to better look at him. He kissed her on the forehead and smiled despite the sadness could be seen in his lovely eyes,

"I get it," Naruto assured her, "this night is whatever you say it is Mandy-chan." Reading what was in between the lines of that was easy enough. For the last time that night Amanda tried to make sense of the tangled web of conflicting emotions and desires. Looking into the eyes of a young man who at a bare minimum cared deeply as a friend about her she found an acceptable answer. She caressed his face,

"It's the night we comforted each other in a way most couldn't without destroying their friendship. I'd like to think instead we made it stronger, strong enough that you can call me Amanda at least." After a moment Naruto smiled and hugged her tightly. She loved the feel of his hard body against her as much she feel his hand running up and down her back,

"I can live with that Amanda," He whispered, after moment in comfortable silence before Naruto asked: "Can we still have sex?" Amanda pulled back the comforters of her bed and got under the sheets before answering.

"Naruto if you tried to leave this room without riding me like a bull I'd have to hurt you." She told him sweetly,

"Yes ma'am!" He said with a salute and started to get under the sheets but stopped, "Uh don't I nee-"

"I'm on the pill for womanly problems." Seeing that nothing more needed to be said Naruto joined her under the sheets. Amanda felt herself get a little wet as he climbed on top of her; he was enough of gentlemen to keep his weight on his elbows. They kissed tenderly as he positioned himself at her entrance while she enjoyed the taste of her own fluids on Naruto's tongue. He slowly penetrated her with his ten inch member; Amanda savored the feel of it entering her velvety insides.

Naruto also enjoyed the feel of her tightness before he started moving in her, slowly so they get a rhythm which proved to fairly easy. The pace quickly picked, they're hips slamming together and her muscles clenching at just the right moments. All the while Amanda fiercely kissed him and began rubbing her clitoris as their tongues explored each other's mouth. He made every effort to pay attention to how she reacted trying to hit the right spots with her. Naruto also massaged her left breast to help her along; from the way she moaned into his mouth it was appreciated.

Wrapping legs around him Amanda thrust her hips forward harder and faster in the hope that he'd get even deeper. In response Naruto placed both hands on the headboard of her bed and began to pull out and thrust into her harder and faster than Kurt ever had, "Oh Naruto! Yes! Yes! Yes!" That settled it, as her boyfriend or as a friend-with-benefits she wanted Naruto in her bed on a regular basis. She made a note to get Jubilee's input; the Asian girl was oddly knowledgeable about these things.

The bed rocked back and forth as he pounded her tight pussy as Amanda proved herself to be quite the screamer. She managed to keep her fingers on her dark clit as Naruto alternated between looking into her lovely dark eyes and her large breasts bouncing every time he went into her. Some part of him noted that they didn't bounce as much as the boobs he read about in the few glimpses he had taken at the pervy sage's books but still found it an enjoyable sight. Feeling Amanda tighten Naruto sped up his thrusts to the threshold of what he could do with without hurting her. Learning how to regulate your strength had been a part of Academy curriculum from day one. The fact that Ninja were stronger than civilians had always been drilled in; also Naruto knew he was stronger than most ninja. Jiraiya had told him the importance of those lessons if he ever had sex with a civilian girl and had expanded upon them. He was glad he had paid attention, the last thing he'd want to do is hurt some poor girl.

The building pressure though was becoming too much for Naruto to hold back much longer, "ARE YOU READY BABE?" He shouted, "ARE YOU READY FOR ME?"

"OH YES, GOD YES!" She screamed, "FILL UP ME BABY!" With that Naruto loosed the white deluge he had been holding. From earlier Amanda had known he produced more semen then Kurt at least. She didn't even recognize the noises she made as they kept at it. The near simultaneous orgasm was the strongest she had ever experienced. For Naruto it was overwhelming on an emotional level, being intimate with someone was something he had wanted for so long. At the Institute it was so much harder not to think about, several couples were sexually active and the smell was always in the air. When he pulled out of her and collapse next to her it was all that he could smell, not that he minded this time. It was a scent he had always been able to pick up, he had noticed it on Kitty the past couple of months. It was uncomfortable now knowing who she had been sleeping with the whole time.

He didn't how he felt about the whole thing; honestly he didn't want to judge Kurt or Kitty. Naruto was wondering what Fuzzy would say about all this, he was given to understand having sex with someone's ex-girlfriend was a pretty big taboo. He pushed that thought out of his mind when Amanda snuggled up next to him but still out of breath for some odd reason. Naruto had heard sex could wear you out, he felt like he could go another few rounds. But seeing how warn out she was, he decided to let her rest no matter badly he didn't won't this night to end. He was glad they would at least still be friends, it made the idea that he may never see her beautiful bare body again a little less painful. He wrapped his arms around Amanda and held her close to him. Her full lips took his in one last kiss before resting her head on his shoulder. Eventually they both fell asleep in each other's arm well into tomorrow…

**AN: **I hope everyone enjoyed my first Lemon; I would like to let you know that this is actually a side story to an upcoming full-fledged story. This ficlett takes place towards the end of the first book, please review!


End file.
